Anime Got Talent
If anime has a special talent show, Idol Anime and others will be coming together for a special show. The movie will be airing in 2017. Plot Different characters will be coming together for a talent show. There will be solos, duets and trios along the way. Characters * Choi Mochimazzi (host) (Tamako Market) * Shou (Pretty Rhythm) * Iori Minase (The Idolmaster) * Ichika Usami/Lilia Urania (Kirakira PreCure A La Mode) * Maki Nishikino (child version) (Love Live! School Idol Project) Guests from PriPara * Laala Manaka/Laala Madison * Mirei Minami/Mirelle Mickleberry * Sophie Hojo/Sophie Hobbins * Shion Todo/Tiffany Topps * Dorothy West * Reona West/Rebecca West Guests from Aikatsu Stars! * Yume Nijino/Yulia Nanette * Rola Sakuraba/Riley Sanchez * Subaru Yuki/Samuel Lawrence * Kanata Kira/Kevin Miles * Ako Saotome/Aria Sanders * Mahiru Kasumi/Maria Kendal Insert songs * Koganeiro (by Shou) * Yakusoku wa Dreaming Flight (by Subaru/Samuel) * Love Friend Style (by Laala) * Make it! (by Mirei/Mirelle) * Solar Flare Sherbet (by Sophie) * Absolute life of final show girl (by Shion/Tiffany) * Twin Mirror Compact (by Dorothy and Reona/Dorothy and Rebecca) * Pretty Prism Paradise (by SoLaMi♡SMILE) * No D&D Code (by Dressing Pafé) * Hikaru Nara (by Subaru and Yume/Samuel and Yulia) * Graduation (by Iori) * Add The Berry To My Big Love (by Ichika) * Snow Halation (by Maki) * Over The Sunshine (by Kanata/Kevin) * Start Line! (by Yume/Yulia) * Aikatsu Step! (by Rola/Riley) * To The Vivid Future (by Mahiru/Maria) * August Marina (by Ako/Aria) * STAR JET!! (by 4-Star) * Broken Strings (by Kanata and Ako/Kevin and Aria) * Dream (all stars) Cast Japanese * Yuri Yamaoka as Choi Mochimazzi * Takashi Kondo as Shou * Rie Kugimiya as Iori Minase * Karen Miyama as Ichika Usami * Pile as Maki Nishikino * Himika Akaneya as Laala Manaka * Yu Serizawa as Mirei Minami * Miyu Kubota as Sophie Hojo * Saki Yamakita as Shion Todo * Azuki Shibuya as Dorothy West * Yuki Wakai as Reona West * Miyu Tomita as Yume Nijino * Ayaka Asai as Rola Sakuraba * Taku Yashiro as Subaru Yuki * Arthur Lounsbery as Kanata Kira * Natsumi Murakami as Ako Saotome * Yume Miyamoto as Mahiru Kasumi English * Allison Sumrall as Choi Mochimazzi * Dave Bridges as Shou * Erica Mendez as Iori Minase * Grey Delisle as Lilia Urania * Catlin Glass as Maki Nishikino * Mandy Moore as Laala Madison * Andrea Libman as Mirelle Mickleberry * Veronica Taylor as Sophie Hobbins * Darcy Rose Byrnes as Tiffany Topps * Linda Larkin as Dorothy West * Amy Poehler as Rebecca West * Ariel Winter as Yulia Nanette * Maggie Flecknoe as Riley Sanchez * Jonathan Meza as Samuel Lawrence * Ross Lynch as Kevin Miles * Marÿke Hendrikse as Aria Sanders * Kira Buckland as Maria Kendal Trivia * In many versions of the film, Reona (Rebecca) will be a girl instead of a boy and Ako (Aria) will be a fan of all M4 rather than just Subaru (Samuel) * Some songs will be changed, but others will be kept and translated. * Although Choi is not a member of Idol Anime, she was picked as a host since she was known as a great fortune teller. Character frames Choi Mochimazzi.png Shou.png Iori Minase.png Ichika Usami.png Maki Nishikino.png Laala Manaka.png Mirei Minami.png Sophie Hojo.png Shion Todo.png Dorothy West.png Reona West.png Yume Nijino.png Rola Sakuraba.png Subaru Yuki.png Kanata Kira.png Ako Saotome.png Mahiru Kasumi.png Category:PriPara Category:Aikatsu Stars! Category:Music Category:Anime